Her things His safety
by EvilPieIsGood
Summary: "You really need to give her her things back, one of these days." "But you aren't worried about him; you know you'll continue to keep him safe." ... (A stupid thing with words .V. a two drabble thing, set after RE6)
1. Her Things

China is done and you're back at home, in your apartment, thinking of her. You realize that you really shouldn't be surprised to see her again, as she seems to show up everywhere you go. Raccoon, Spain, and now Tall Oaks and China. If it wasn't for the mutual attraction you'd think she was stalking you.

You flop onto your seldom-used bed and start to think of her, only stopping when you realize you're getting hard. You roll over and groan into your pillow, trying to shake images of her from your mind before heading for the bathroom. As much as you'd like to do otherwise, you take a cold shower and find yourself still thinking of her. You managed to get closer to her this time than in the last few meeting. Last time you'd actually held her had been under Raccoon, after she'd been sliced open by Birkin, and then, after she'd been shot, dangling over a railing…

The shower works and you slip your dirty, well-traveled clothes back on. You have to head back into the agency soon, D.O.S wants a first-hand account of Simmons death, and you and Helena are needed.

But, before you leave, you reach into your pocket and pull out the compact. You hold it up and you sit back on your bed, looking for anything else. It's been looked at by almost everyone, yourself and Helena included, but you still find yourself looking for something more. She gave you the proof of you innocence, and you truly thank her for that, but what you really want is a note, a chance to open dialogue, a phone number. You did try the number she used to text you, but sometime between China and home it had deactivated.

You open the secret compartment, even check over the makeup, before admitting defeat.

She hasn't left you anything extra, just the SD card, a rocket launcher, and a helicopter ride out of the hell that was China, so why would she add anything else?

You stand and walk over to your closet, and dig around, pulling out a nice sized, fire-proof, safe box. You take it over to your bed and drop it, letting it bounce. You push your hair out of your eyes, water dripping down and soaking your shirt, and open the box.

Inside, you've collected what she's left you. Notes of warning with lipstick stains, a myriad of key chains with plastic animals attached, and, buried far down in the bottom, the gun she couldn't shoot you with.

You look your treasure trove over before adding to compact to the fair sized collection. You lock it up and hide it back in your closet, before leaving the room.

You really need to give her her things back, one of these days.

* * *

A/N: all I've been wanting to write are stupid little things like this, sorry.

It's also unedited and was written last night at 1:30 AM.

Also...this is the first time I've had something implied as sexual in a story and I feel stupid for feeling stupid about it but uhg I am being stupid and am going to stop this sentence now (Uhg I feel silly uhg OTL uhg)

Anyways, enjoy this silly stupid thing uhg


	2. His Saftey

On your way to your next job, a spot of simple, clean, and safe corporate espionage, you start wondering to yourself. When did you become his guardian angel? You can't help it though, not since you first met the bright eyed cop in the basement of the RPD. You relax into the seat of the plane and reminisce, trying to ignore the man sitting across the aisle, who smells of smoke and booze.

You suppose you realized what you felt for him, not after he took the shot for you, but after he'd powered through the pain and saved you from the giant mutated crocodile. You had been dumbstruck that he would have come for you again, knowing that had it been you, you would have left as soon as you'd awoken. But he didn't, and you suddenly didn't know what to do.

All you knew was that you needed to get out of there, to get away from him before you found yourself unable to do your job, but almost falling to your death was not what you'd expected to happen.

You got out of Raccoon as fast as possible with a gunshot wound and a broken arm, told the client that he could go to hell and the assignment wasn't completed, and collapsed in your apartment, sleeping for hours. When you woke up, you thought maybe that would be the end of it all; you thought the bright eyed cop would no long be a weakness. Instead you started to research him, and the first page you went to is that of the official dead of Raccoon.

There was a pit in your stomach as you searched his name, and it didn't lessen when you didn't see his name. You knew that there are people who won't be reported dead until long after the cleanup is started. You left your computer, left your apartment, and started something new. You tried to forget about him, but found yourself checking on your phone for information on him.

(You would be lying if you said you didn't cry a little when you found out he'd survived and was working for the government. Although you will admit it was a little less than appropriate of you to look up the information while on a job, while hacking into Kazakhstan's government servers.)

For the next few years you kept tabs on him, trying to stay out of sight, out of mind, knowing that actually seeing him, in person, would make you slip up. But then 2004 happens, you take a job from Albert Wesker, and meet him again.

You tried to tell yourself that everything you did was for your own sake, but you know it was really for him. And so, when you learnt that your 'employer' wants him dead, you threw caution to the wind and revealed yourself. You felt light and almost carefree for the rest of your mission, watching over him.

(And you saved his bacon a few times. For a government agent, he sure didn't see much. Although you give him credit for figuring out that you were back before you'd truly reviled yourself.)

You left him a gift, an escape, and disappear, feeling better about yourself, now knowing for sure that he was safe and alive. Even betraying Wesker didn't faze you, when you were lost in thoughts of him.

You kept on with your 'surveillance', but he surprises you by being in Tall Oaks. You'd say that you saved both him and his partner, under that cathedral, and again in China, more than once.

But he also saves you, again, like in Raccoon. Simmons sent you flying, and then he was there, holding you tight. If not for the dire situation you were in, you would have liked to lounge there in his arms, soaking up his warmth.

Later, you teased him a bit, leaving the SD card behind in your compact, and sending him a text. You wondered if he'd chase after you, but knew he wouldn't leave his partner.

But now, you shake yourself out of your memories. You're almost home, and you need to get your head on straight.

But you aren't worried about him; you know you'll continue to keep him safe.

* * *

A/N: Haha...ha...h...a OTL

It was supposed to be a one-shot! How did I manage to write almost double the other part?

(But yeah, I'd forgotten to select that this was complete when I put up Leon's part, and one of you lovely people put an alert, and I started thinking, and now I have, like, 600 words of Ada. Oops. Hopefully it reads as Ada, and not like some random person)(Hint: I think Leon n Ada should kiss because they are so totally in love, so, yeah. this is stupid XD)

Anyways, this is unedited, again, and I tried to fix my tenses, because I had past tense and present tense where they shouldn't be, so hopefully it looks and reads good. But thank you for reading! (And now it's actually complete XD)


End file.
